


bad lead; good end

by The_Morningstars



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Monster of the Week, Sex Pollen, Sharing a Bed, also handjobs and blowjobs, artistic liberties about witchers succubae and geography were taken, boy oh boy i love cliches, but only because geralt wanted to, but sort of, check out how disorganized my tags are, no betas i have no friends, only because it takes me about 3k words to get to the sex, some incredibly light ethics discussion, this is based off of that one quest in the witcher 3 in novigrad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morningstars/pseuds/The_Morningstars
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier come face to face with a murderous succubus, but they are strangely able to resist her one-on-one charm. when that fails, she releases an aphrodisiac to escape, leaving them to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 459





	bad lead; good end

**Author's Note:**

> um this is my first work in this fandom, but i have read a couple of the books, watched the tv show, played the games and logged a (for me) tremendous 400 hours on the witcher 3. so yeah. 
> 
> this was supposed to be basically just the sex, but for some reason i decided that i needed to flesh this out. who knows. 
> 
> enjoy!

The morning found Geralt and Jaskier resting after a successful hunt in Temeria, in Velen of all places. Their next bounty was to be across the Pontar in Redania, fortunately in Oxenfurt. Something there was killing men, but the cause of death was unclear. The contract had not offered much detail, but Geralt was suspecting a vampire.

Jaskier, was excitedly collecting things in his pack. He had already acquired provisions from the innkeeper, and was near busting with excitement. It was unclear whether Jaskier was excited because they were bound for Oxenfurt, or because they were on the hunt for a vampire.

Geralt, on the other hand, was less enthused, knowing that all types of vampires were difficult to contend with. He was brewing oils and potions in preparation for the beast, just in case they ran into it on the way there.

They soon began the trek to Oxenfurt, with Geralt atop Roach and Jaskier trailing behind, in high spirits despite being -once again- forced to walk behind the witcher and his horse. Soon, however, Jaskier would began complaining, mostly due to the mud sticking to his shoes.

“Jaskier, there’s mud everywhere in Velen”, Geralt commented.

“Well, I don’t see you having any problems with it, considering you are on a horse!” exclaimed Jaskier.

Soon, however, Jaskier’s complaints would take a real turn, and while crossing part of a swampy area typical for Velen, several drowners rose from the water.

“Um, Geralt…” spoke Jaskier. “There are several blue gentlemen here and they do _not_ look happy to see us.”

“Fuck” was Geralt’s curt reply. “Give me your hand, Jaskier, now”

Jaskier, with a little trepidation, took Geralt’s gloved hand, and was promptly hoisted onto Roach, seated in front of the witcher.

“Run, Roach”, yelled Geralt, seemingly uninterested in a fight in the swamps, and Roach galloped away.

After they were a safe distance away, Geralt let Roach return to trot, and Jaskier let out a big sigh, then relaxed backwards onto Geralt’s chest. Geralt almost complained but saw that the bard had somehow fallen fast asleep.

When Jaskier awoke some hours later, Geralt made no move to make him dismount. And so they kept going.

\---

Fortunately, they were already pretty close to the bridge to Oxenfurt, and it only took them a couple of more hours to get there. When they arrived the sun had set, so they made a quick line for The Alchemy inn, a decision that was made mutually. Jaskier, now excited at the prospect of sleeping on a bed, dismounted the horse and went inside first, and asked Stjepan the innkeeper for a room with two beds and a tub.

“Sorry sirs,” the innkeeper spoke, “just one bed in the room today. Busy period!”

“Fine” grumbled Geralt, “as long as it has a tub.”

“Aye master, I’ll make sure!”

Since it was quickly darkening, they grabbed a seat at the bar while the innkeep sent someone to ready the room for them.

“Two ales if you would and please!” Jaskier ordered and Geralt did not protest. After just a couple of minutes of squirming and Geralt ignoring him, Jaskier finally decided to voice his questions.

“Geralt, how many vampires have you faced before?”

“Several”

“And did you kill them all?”

“Yes”

“But wait, are you sure that it’s a vampire?”

“No.”

“Can you give me more than one word answers?”

“No.”

“Fine, you’re no fun”, sighed Jaskier and went to grab his lute.

Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s wrist firmly. “If you play one fucking song in here, Jaskier, I’ll sleep on the bed and you can sleep on the floor, and I won’t take you with me to talk to the guards and look for the creature in the morning.”

Jaskier’s mouth open and closed several times, his expression souring comically, but then opted to put down the lute. Geralt was still firmly holding onto the bard’s wrist. Jaskier’s eyes flitted from Geralt’s face to his hand on his wrist, but opted to stay silent, and used his other hand to take a swig of his ale. He wasn’t about to betray his feelings about the situation, even though he knew Geralt could feel his pulse quickening. However, the more he thought about his pulse quickening, the quicker it became, and the more his mind filled with images of him and Geralt in _intimate_ positions.

Finally, Geralt broke the silence. “Calm down, Jaskier, how much ale have you had?”

Jaskier sputtered instead of giving an answer, which Geralt took as ‘way too much’ and said “Alright Jaskier, time to get you to bed.”

\---

For reasons unbeknownst to either of them, Geralt hauled Jaskier over his shoulder, and the latter with one hand holding onto Geralt’s shoulder for dear life, and the other gripping the lute, they made their way upstairs for the night.

“Can you walk?” The witcher asked the bard, once they reached their room. Jaskier answered feigning irritation “Yes you brute, now put me down so I can finally wash this stink off me!” 

With that, Jaskier, who was realizing he had had more ale than he intended, wobbly made his way to the tub, while leaving a trail of clothes behind him, and sank into the water.

“Geeeralt! Won’t you join me??” the bard asked melodiously.

“Buy me a drink first” Geralt deadpanned.

“Fine! I’ll be here looking great by myself then!”

The witcher did not grace that with an answer.

After several minutes and no sign of the bard, Geralt took a peek towards the washing area, only to discover Jaskier fast asleep. With a grumble, the witcher got a towel and gingerly lifted Jaskier out of the water, while wrapping him in the towel, and carried him over to the bed, setting him down gently. “Sleep now, Jaskier”, he muttered. With as much grace as he could muster, Geralt put one of Jaskier's long tunics on the sleeping man. “Sleep now, Jaskier,” he muttered.

Geralt set to open up his sleeping equipment for on the road when he head Jaskier moving, perhaps some clothes being readjusted, and followed by a sleepy voice. “It’s okay, Geralt, the bed is pretty big, you don’t have to sleep on the floor. Come up here. I mean it. I even have the correct amount of clothes on”, then turned around and went back to sleep. Geralt took a moment to think on it and decided that a bed was miles better than the floor, and silently got into bed, falling asleep near instantly.

\---

The next morning came and found the witcher and the bard in a _delicate_ situation. Jaskier had taken the side closer to the wall, leaving Geralt in his preferred side of closest to the door. However, during the night, Geralt, never had been able to fall into a deep sleep, had turned around to face Jaskier. The bard, on the other hand, had surprisingly not shifted in the night, which left him with his back to Geralt’s front.

However, the early morning had Jaskier wiggling about trying to get some more sleep. He was awakened with a growl and a “Will you fucking stop moving?”

Jaskier turned around to see Geralt with wide blown irises, and what was clearly a hardened cock in his trousers. “Shit, Geralt, I’m sorry, please don’t kill me.”

“Why would I kill you, bard?” Geralt said and Jaskier might have thought the witcher winked, but definitely couldn’t be sure. Geralt turned around to get out of bed, headed for the tub, sharing no further words.

Jaskier, dumbfounded and utterly mortified, was thinking about the sheer embarrassment of having rutted against Geralt. Several different parts of his brain were thinking scattered thoughts about everything that had happened. One was: _fuck, fuck, fuck, what the fuck, why did I do that?_ Another was yelling at him that when Geralt got up he was obviously hard. A third one was saying, _well obviously he got hard when someone was grinding against him for what could have been a long time. When did he stop me? If it had been enough for him to get hard, it might have been a good amount of time. But then why didn’t he stop me earlier? Could it be that it was not an unwelcome way to wake up? Did he fucking wink at me?_

Jaskier’s internal monologue was interrupted with Geralt voice saying: “Jaskier, stop overthinking it, it wasn’t unwelcome”, and somehow having already fully dressed, was opening the door of the room. With a backwards glance he spoke to the bard. “Well, are you coming or not?”

Deciding to put his thoughts aside for the moment, Jaskier followed Geralt out the door.

\---

Their investigation took them to the contract giver, a burly Redanian guard by the name of Tersten. “Ah Master Witcher! The Redanian Guard thanks ye for looking into this important matter!”

“Where are the bodies of the men? I need to examine them if I’m to determine what killed them.” Geralt asked with in the usual way he questioned contract givers.

“They are near the harbor, where our examiner has his practice. We made sure he keeps them intact until your arrival sir.”

“Good. Where were the bodies found?”

“Near The Rosebud, Master. I’m not sure if that’s connected but it was just a couple of streets away.”

“Hmm. I’ll have a look. You might be dealing with a vampire, so make sure that you steer clear of those streets tonight, understood?”

“A v-vampire? Aye, I’ll tell the boys” the guard stammered.

“Good. I’ll see you with the beast’s head, or never again.” With that, Geralt turned on his heel and walked towards the harbor, keen on investigating the bodies.

“Aren’t you going to ask why I’ve been so quiet, Geralt?”

“No. I was hoping it might have lasted more than five minutes.”

“Ah, aren’t you glad I opted not to talk when you were conversing with the guard then?”

“Such victories are rare, I don’t question them.”

With a scowl directed to Geralt, Jaskier pressed on. “Fine, I’ll tell you myself then. Oxenfurt makes me somewhat sad. I’ve had many adventures here, but none of my acquaintances are around anymore.”

“That’s good. You shouldn’t be out at night when there’s a beast loose in the city.”

“What happened to them you might ask? I don’t know! I want to find out but it looks like we’re very busy what with the beast and all.”

“If you’re a good boy, we might be able to go ask some questions”, Geralt said through a faint smile. Jaskier opted to leave it as such, but couldn’t help the beaming smile to match Geralt’s small one.

\---

A short walk had them at examiner’s practice. Despite Jaskier’s excitement at the whole prospect of the hunt, he opted to stay outside the hut, where the smell of decomposing flesh was a little less strong. Not five minutes later and Geralt had return, with a sour look.

“What did you find in there?” asked Jaskier.

“It’s not a vampire. It looks like a succubus.”

“Is that bad?” inquired the bard.

“Yes. Succubae are sentient creatures, rarely kill for fun. Usually just have a lot of fun with their victims, but as long as the men are young, they can walk away from it with just some extra experience under their belt, and no ill effects. The men here weren’t old, so something must have aggravated her, or they asked for too much themselves while entertaining her. We’ll need to find her, find out what her motive was.”

“We’re going to what? Why would we talk to her, when we are, in fact, young men -okay perhaps just me- and the men she killed were young?” Jaskier asked incredulously.

“Because something made this creature kill, and I need to find out what it was. Let’s go, we’re heading to the Rosebud to ask questions”

“Now you’re talking! Where’s a better place than the brothel for our investigation to lead us?”

“This is likely where she’s operating out of, so I wouldn’t be too excited about the prospect” came Geralt’s reply.

Once close, Geralt started looking around in the area where the bodies were found.

“How do you do that thing? You know, where you look at the ground for a while?” inquired Jaskier.

“Witcher senses.” Deadpanned Geralt.

“Oh, of course, that tells me so much!” Jaskier exclaimed sarcastically, but Geralt only made a noncommittal grunt in response.

After a bit of running around looking at the ground, Geralt finally let out one of his signature ‘ _hm’s_ ’ and said “As I thought. It’s a succubus. There are bipedal hoofprints on the ground. Let’s go inside.”

There, Geralt found the madame of the house, who did not like being questioned about what Geralt had concluded must have worked in the house. In a record amount for a day, Geralt used his Witcher abilities once more, this time a sign to compel the madame to reveal information about the succubus. 

Axii was Jaskier’s least favorite Witcher sign, and having been at the receiving end of it once, he disliked the way that it made his mind feel, but he understood the necessity here. Especially considering how difficult the madame was being until then.

With the information about the succubus’ whereabouts at hand, the witcher and the bard set off in that direction.

Geralt turned to look at Jaskier. “Is there any point in me telling you not to come in with me?”

“No, I will do so no matter what. It’s not every day you get to see a succubus. And besides, you said that you were only going to talk to her” Jaskier proclaimed adamantly.

Geralt sighed, but said “Fine, but at the first sign of trouble, you leave immediately.”

\---

As one might have expected, the meeting went _oddly._ The succubus, a beautiful woman with horns and goat’s legs and the name of Tansha was sitting as if she was expecting someone to come for her. Immediately Geralt began something that could have been called _negotiation_ , though he did not have a knack for it.

“I was expecting someone to come knocking on my door, but I must admit, a witcher and a… bard was not what I was anticipating.

“Yes. He tags along sometimes” Geralt offered.

“Well then, what can I do for you gentlemen?” the succubus said, feigning ignorance.

“Tell me why you murdered those men” Geralt spoke, straight to business.

“Well, I didn’t mean to, but we were just having _so much fun._ ”

“So this wasn’t self-defense, as I was hoping. You got carried away, and now innocent men are dead.”

“Yes, but they weren’t innocent! Why do you think they were here?”

“You didn’t have to drain them of the very last of their energy to fuel yours.”

“What’s done is done. What will you do with me then, witcher?” the succubus asked.

“I’m not sure, but I won’t let you stay in Oxenfurt any further.

“You can’t do that!” the woman said, and it looked like she was getting ready for a fight, so Geralt brought his hand towards his silver, but instead the succubus just began emitting a light glow.

Perplexed, Geralt kept his hand on his sword, but did not draw it. After some moments, the succubus, also looking perplexed, suddenly spoke.

“Oh I see!” laughed she gleefully. “Well then, I’m sure that I can do something about that too!” With that, she blew air onto some pink dust that seemed to have materialized in her hand, and it spread around the room in mere seconds. With Geralt, trying to cover his face and Jaskier looking around inquisitively, the succubus had ample opportunity to escape onto the roofs.

“Fuck.” said Geralt, and Jaskier echoed him. “What did she do with the glowing, Geralt?”

“A succubae are… powerful creatures. I’m generally not in the habit of killing them but I might make an exception to this one. They are rare, so I’ve never seen one something like that before.”

“What was that powder she blew towards us?”

“I’m not sure, but I have an idea. We should get back to the inn now.”

“Are you sure? Shouldn’t we, I don’t know, chase after her before she hurts someone else?”

“No, she won't. Trust me. Inn, now.” Geralt said gruffly.

“Fine, fine! Let’s go.”

\---

With Geralt walking even faster than his usual pace, Jaskier was having a bit of trouble keeping up.

“Geralt, why are you going so fast, why are we in such a hurry?” Jaskier presses and Geralt does not respond, merely growling back at the bard.

“Did you just growl at me? What are you, an animal?” With that, Jaskier jogs to catch up to the witcher and lightly grabs his arm.

Geralt stopped, unmoving, and slowly turned to look at Jaskier, with an almost feral look- his pupils dilated to the point where there was only a small sliver of yellow left on his irises, his teeth bared and his nostrils flaring.

“For the love of the Gods, Jaskier, if you know what’s good for you, you will stop asking questions right now and you’ll let go of my arm unless you want to lose it”

Jaskier lets Geralt go, but his hand, seemingly with a mind of its own, palms Geralt’s ass. Jaskier sputtered, as if he was ill-aware of his actions, but despite his efforts, was having a hard time letting go. Geralt, strangely quiet and not nearly as murderous as Jaskier would have thought him to be in any other circumstances, grabs a hold of Jaskier’s hand and starts walking once more, his intent of getting back to the inn clear.

Jaskier, opened his mouth to say _something,_ apologize perhaps, but he thought better of it and stayed silent.

\---

The witcher and the bard walked into the inn, with Geralt growling for two mugs of ale immediately, and dragging Jaskier with him a darkened spot in the corner of the tavern.

“Geralt. What’s happening to me? Are you feeling it too?”

“Yes. The succubus dosed us with something. Some kind of aphrodisiac, I think. We have to ride it out.”

Jaskier giggled and then gulped. “Don’t mind if I do! But wait, what do you mean an aphrodisiac? Is something bad going to happen? What do you mean…” the bard trailed off, aborting his speech to instead run his hands through Geralt’s hair.

“You still with me, bard?” Geralt asked strangely tentatively.

“Hmm, yeah” was the slurred response, which made Geralt look down, and meet eyes with Jaskier. The moment their eyes met was like the moment broke the dam. Near instantly, the bard was on Geralt’s lap and they were kissing furiously, with teeth scraping and tongues dancing.

They didn’t stop when one of the barmaid brought them their drinks, nor when she cleared her throat, but Geralt did open his eyes. Finally, a “Sirs!” broke them out of their trance.

Fearlessly, despite the cold yellow glare of the witcher’s eyes, whose hands were still firmly holding onto the bard’s ass, the barmaid pressed on. “Gentlemen, this isn’t the Rosebud. We’ve a fine establishment. If you want to meld your mouths or _more_ together, do so in private” and pointed towards the stairs leading to the rooms.

With the spell momentarily broken, the witcher grunted and lifted himself and the bard, still in his lap, and made towards the stairs. Jaskier, now that Geralt was focused on moving them upstairs, wrapped his legs around the witcher’s waist and moved his mouth to his jawline, launching an assault there.

When inside the room, Geralt pushed the bard on the wall, but after some heavy kissing and grinding, Geralt stopped and turned his head away not looking at Jaskier. “Jaskier, if you don’t want this you have to tell me now. I can’t… I can’t hurt you, but if we go further I will not be able to stop.”

Jaskier began a litany of _‘Geralt’_ and _‘please’_ but Geralt lifted his hands to frame Jaskier’s face and spoke “You have to say yes.”

“ _Yes, yes, yes,_ I wanted you since I saw you in that tavern, Gods _please_ Geralt... This morning too… _yes_ ”

With that, Geralt resumed his attentions on Jaskier’s neck, sucking and biting with the intent to mark. _“hmm, mine”_ he growled into the bard’s neck, and then bit down, causing Jaskier to let out wanton moan.

Jaskier unwound his legs from around Geralt’s waist to drop to his knees in front of the witcher. Looking up, he began undoing the lacings on the witcher’s trousers, freeing Geralt’s already hard cock. Jaskier licked a long stripe up the underside and then promptly swallowed down, making Geralt release a loud growl and fist his hands in Jaskier’s hair.

“Damn, Jaskier, this is…”

Jaskier looked up to make eye contact with the witcher, blue eyes meeting amber. He moaned around Geralt’s cock, sending vibrations, making Geralt let out another strangled noise.

Geralt began to pull Jaskier off, but the man abandoning his ministrations momentarily spoke

“Let go, Geralt. We have all night.”

With that, he dove back in and took the witcher back into his mouth, moving in earnest. Not long after, Geralt tightened his grip on Jaskier’s hair and released into the bard’s willing mouth with a grunt.

Likely due to the nature of the aphrodisiac, it took just some moments until Geralt’s cock was back to full attention.

Geralt took that opportunity to move both of them to the bed, while not taking his renewed attentions away from the bard’s neck. His hands were busy undoing buttons and laces on Jaskier’s tunic and breeches. Jaskier’s hands were roaming around on Geralt’s back, in an attempt to undo the laces on his armor. Geralt, deciding that the unbuttoning and unlacing was taking too long, grabbed the fabric and ripped it down the middle with a resounding tear.

“Gods, that was hot, but don’t think we won’t be having words later about how much I am going to miss this tunic, witcher.”

Jaskier lifted his bottom to let Geralt take off his trousers. Geralt left his post of kissing and nipping Jaskier’s jaw to sit on his haunches and quickly remove the rest of his clothing. Jaskier gulped and moved his arms to touch Geralt’s chest, and to pull him down for a searing kiss.

The bard soon became impatient, which had him rutting against Geralt. The latter brought one of his large hands to his mouth and licked a long stripe, and moved it to wrap around both their cocks and began moving.

“What do you want, Jaskier? Tell me.”

“Geralt, Gods, make me come, _please_.”

“Anything for you,” and with that Geralt began moving his hand in earnest, eliciting a loud moan from Jaskier, promptly swallowed by a kiss.

“Geralt, please, I’m so close…”

Geralt leaned into Jaskier’s ear and whispered “Come for me, Jas” and immediately moved to bite at the junction between the bard’s neck and shoulder.

Jaskier came with a near sob, and raked his hands down Geralt’s back, which made the witcher also spill once more with a grunt.

For a respite, the men laid down in the bed, facing each other. Geralt touched Jaskier’s cheek and brought their foreheads together and his eyes fluttered shut. “Let’s rest Jaskier. This is surely to continue for a while longer.”

\---

The morning came with Geralt awake long before the bard, but he was more than happy to let Jaskier continue his ‘snuggling’. Eventually the latter woke, and lifted sleepy eyes to meet Geralt’s.

“Jaskier, I, uh… care about you.” Geralt spoke, unprompted, surprisingly timid, pausing before continuing. “I didn’t want you to think that last night was just because of the succubus dust.”

“I’m glad to hear that Geralt. I… care about you as well,” he smiled and moved his head up to place a gentle kiss on Geralt’s lips. Jaskier then brought his head up to rest on Geralt’s chest. Both let their eyes flutter shut once more, with thoughts of the contract set aside.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that tansha means motorcycle in japanese? i did not, not until after i finished writing the fic and was committed to it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> constructive criticism welcome. i am on tumblr at https://gwynnnbleidd.tumblr.com/ if yall want to say hi :)


End file.
